Contracts with Kuroko
by RainingForMe
Summary: Kuroko is a summoner-one that is strong yet invisible to the world. When one day he is called to summon in class-his teacher choosing from a list of names-his summon call not only attracts one creature, but six of them! An absolute angel, a lazy devil, a perverted hell dog, a fate believing wind spirit, a clingy kitsune, and a short tempered fire tiger, oh boy.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kuroko is a summoner-one that is strong yet invisible to the world. When one day he is called to summon in class-his teacher choosing from a list of names-his summon call not only attracts one creature, but six of them! With an absolute angel, a lazy devil, a perverted hell dog, a fate believing wind spirit, a clingy kitsune, and a short tempered fire tiger, what is Kuroko to do with these six new contracts that fall for him?

~~~Page Break for Story to Begin~~~

Kuroko's POV

Konbawa. Watashi no namae Kuroko Tetsuya. This is my story of how my lonely and dark life turned to one filled with happiness and laughter. I was sitting in my desk in the last row next to the windows in the third seat from the back. I was watching the sky because the teacher, Kuromi-sensei, was giving a lecture all the students heard about summoning last year.

I am invisible to everyone-the only one who sees me from time to time without me calling them or touching them is Satsuki Momoi. However, this year, she had moved to America this year and I haven't seen or talked to her since. I wasn't that close to her so it's fine. Anyways, I saw the teacher take out a list and it peaked my curiosity just a bit.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," he called out.

I jumped a bit and stood. "Hai, sensei?"

"Is Kuroko Tetsuya here?" Kuromi-sensei asked again.

Sighing a bit, I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. "I am here, Kuromi-sensei."

Kuromi-sensei jumped and stared wide-eyed at Kuroko before taking a breath to calm down. "Alright. I've noticed your test scores are all passing and you have a good knowledge of summoning so I was hoping you could perform a summoning. This year, you all going to be summoning your contractors who will be tied to you and die when you do."

"Hai," I nodded.

Kuromi-sensei handed me a piece of chalk to be used for drawing the circle. I sat down on the ground and drew out the magic circle used with the Latin wording using my neat hand writing (apparently to Kuromi-sensei's opinion). When I finished, I stood up and stood in the center with my eyes lowered slightly. Using the knife Kuromi-sensei gave me, I slit my wrist a bit-just deep enough to draw blood, however not too much.

"I am the one connected to another. To life and death, shall we never part. You shall obey, follow, and protect me from all those who harm. Come to me, my contra," Kuroko chanted. With a low, unheard voice, I whispered, "I, Caelum Oculos, call for you."

The rims of the circle began to glow pale blue as my blood dripped onto it.

"Students, each of you have a different color of which your magic circle glow. The lighter your glow, the more pure and stronger. The darker the glow, the more corrupt and weaker. As you can see, Kuroko's glow here is a pale blue meaning his is pure and strong," Kuromi-sensei explained. "Though I've never seen a glow this light before."

Just as he finished, Six creatures appeared before me, all on their knees with one knee propped up and their heads down. One hand was on their backs while the other was in a fist by their feet.

"You called for us, Master?" they all said in union.

The six creatures all turned to each other confused on why others were there.

"Oh my," Kuromi-sensei gaped. "Six contractors at once? That shouldn't be possible."

I looked over each of my contractors.

The first one was a red haired teen who was around my height-only a few centimeters taller. He had one red eyes while the other was golden-both having red bangs on top of them. The teen wore a white business suit and a pair of white wings fluttered on his back. An angel.

The second was a tall-even in his crouched position-teen with straight purple hair that touched his collar and dark purple eyes. He had two black horns poking out from his head and a swirling tail behind him, curled beside his feet. He wore a black sleeveless turtle neck and dark blue jeans. In his hand was a box of strawberry pocky? Anyways, he's a demon.

The third was a dark blue haired boy, still looking around my age. His brown skin was covered by a dark blue sweatshirt and baggy jeans. On his head sat two ears-dog ears to be precise. His mouth had two four fangs-two upper and two lower. His short and slightly fluffy tail behind him making no movement. He was a hell dog-you could tell by the fangs and ears.

Next, was a green haired teen and as stated before, looked the same age me. Actually, all of them looked the same age as me, only taller. Anyways, his fingers were bandaged with tape? and he wore black rimmed glasses on his face. He wore a white t-shirt with an orange jacket and jeans. In his hand held a fan with a purple turtle on it. A wind spirit due to the fan-all wind spirits have fans.

Beside him was a cheerful and bubbly blonde. He had golden eyes and a silver piercing in his left human ear and a pair of kitsune ears sat on his head. His bushy yellow tail wagged behind him, brushing against his lean back. He wore a pale yellow yukata with a white sash that held a long sheath. A kitsune, he was, and a rather bright one.

On the other side of the angel crouched another red head with narrowed crimson eyes. He had tiger ears and tails meaning he was a tiger-probably fire telling by the color of his eyes. He wore a plain white t-shirt and red shorts. I noticed around his neck was a silver chain with a ring.

"You all do not need to bow," I stated which made all of them rise. "Kuromi-sensei, do I also need to demonstrate making the contract?"

Kuromi-sensei blinked-processing the question after the shock of summoning six contractors-before nodding. "Please do, Kuroko."

I nodded and went to the tiger first. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, you are?"

"Flamma Fang," the tiger responded. "May I have your hand Master?"

Stretching out my hand, Flamma Fang took it and placed a kiss upon my wrist. "My name is Flamma Fang. I shall protect you till my life ends or I shall end with you." He kissed the wrist once more and a red vine appeared as a tattoo, crawling up my arm and wrapping around my shoulders.

Nodding, I went to the angel. "You've heard my name from before. May I know yours?"

"Angeli a Daemonibus," the angel replied. "Your neck, if you wouldn't mind."

Shaking my head, I tilted my head and tugged at my shirt to give Angeli a Daemonibus a full view of my neck. He laid a kiss on it, making me shiver a bit.

"My name is Angeli a Daemonibus. I shall protect you till my life ends or I shall end with you." He kissed my neck again and another red vine wrapped around my neck-although his vine was a paler red compared to Kagami's.

This repeated until all six were finished. There was A Daemon Somnis who had made his contract a purple vine around my ankle. After him was Lorem Inferno who had a dark blue vine around my other arm. Next was Ventus Scientia who made a contract on my collar bone, the green vine on top of it in a curvy line. Lastly was Sol Fox who created his contract of yellow vines on my other ankle.

"Thank you Kuroko for your demonstration," Kuromi-sensei said.

I nodded. Then, the bell rang for the end of classes today.

"Alright class, tomorrow you will all be summoning your contractors. Good luck and have a nice day," Kuromi-sensei announced before leaving.

Sighing softly, I turned to all of my contractors with an expressionless face. "Alright. I'll be giving you all new names." My nose twitched slightly. "All of yours is too formal. Flamma Fang's new name will be Kagami Taiga while Angeli a Daemonibus shall be Akashi Seijurou. A Daemon Somnis, you shall be Murasakibara Atsushi and Lorem Inferno will be Aomine Daiki. Ventus Scientia, you are going to be Midorma Shintarou and Sol fox will be Kise Ryouta. Understood?"

"Yes, Master," they replied in union.

I sighed. "Don't call me Master. Just call me Kuroko or Tetsuya. Just not Master. We may be contracted, but we are friends, okay?"

"Kuro-chin then," Murasakibara nodded while chomping on a bag of potato chips. Where did the pocky go?

Kise glomped me and rubbed against my cheeks. "You're such a great master, Kurokocchi!"

"Tetsuya is it then," Kagami grinned.

"Same for me," Akashi replied.

Aomine thought for a moment before saying, "Tetsu."

Smiling just a little bit (a tiny bit!) I said, "Hai."

~~~Page Break for Story to end~~~

**Konbawa: Good evening**  
**Watashi no namae: My name is**  
**Kuroko Tetsuya: In Japan, the last name is said before the first name. It is also an intimate act such as for friends or lovers to use the first name of another person in Japan.**  
**Sensei: Mostly used for older people who have jobs such as doctors or teachers. **  
**Hai: Yes**  
**Caelum Oculos: Sky Eyes in Latin  
Yukata: Can be used for formal Japanese events or holidays. Some are used for every day life-though not many people wear yukatas every day.  
Flamma Fang: Flame Fang in Latin  
Angeli a Daemonibus: Demonic Angel in Latin  
A Daemon Somnis: A Demon's Sleep in Latin  
Lorem Inferno: Blue Hell in Latin  
Ventus Scientia: Wind's Knowledge in Latin  
****Sol Fox: Sun Fox in Latin**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Kuroko is a summoner-one that is strong yet invisible to the world. When one day he is called to summon in class-his teacher choosing from a list of names-his summon call not only attracts one creature, but six of them! An absolute angel, a lazy devil, a perverted hell dog, a fate believing wind spirit, a clingy kitsune, and a short tempered fire tiger, oh boy.

~~~Page Break for Story to Start~~~

Akashi's POV

I stared at my new Master Kuroko Tetsuya. A peculiar human, wanting to be friends and not Master and Servant. Not many make that decision. Even me, an angel, is disgusted by humans. I turned and looked at my new allies. I know each, all famous in their realm.

Atsushi is a powerful demon lord-a good friend of Satan's-while Shintarou is known as the Wind Spirit's King's Advisor's son. Taiga is one of the hero knights from the Tiger Element War two years ago who created a group of different element tigers to defeat each element kingdom. The result was creating one new kingdom which all elements were together and having separate kingdoms for the elements also. Ryouta is a protector of the seven lucky gods-one of the strongest. Daiki is one of the judgment hell hounds, saying to have the highest amount of souls judged despite only being in business for a decade. Before that, he was one of Satan's advisor though he didn't do much work-more fighting. I am an archangel, one of the highest ranks of angels and one of God's most trusted angels.

I was astounded and impressed by Tetsuya's power to summon not one, but six contractors-even more so that all were high ranked and trusted by the highest rank in their realms.

Staring at each of their faces, I know that three others also realized this. (Shintarou, Taiga, Ryouta since Atsushi could care less about ranks and Aomine is too lazy and dense to recognize the names.)

I turned towards Tetsuya when I heard him sigh and open the door to his home. "Tadaima."

It was a cozy place with white walls in the living room and soft carpeting the color of sand. There was a dark brown L shaped couch along with a love seat across from the couch. A coffee table was in the center and in front of that was a large plasma TV. I noticed a small shrine in the corner, Tetsuya having already relit the candles beside a picture of a man and woman. Most likely his parents.

Walking around the house, I memorized the layout of the house and what rooms were which. There were two bathrooms in all, one up stairs and the other in the dining room which was beside the kitchen. The dining room was a simple small room with a table in the center aligned with chairs. The kitchen had the necessary compartments such as the sink or oven. The floor was tiled white and the walls were pale yellow.

I noticed there were only four bedrooms-one used as a storage room instead of a bedroom. The second and third was empty while the last was most likely Tetsuya's room. It had light blue walls and a dark blue bed which resembled the night sky without the moon and stars. It had four pillows aligned in a square with a small fifth pillow in the front. The brown closet held his clothes with shoes on top, I checked, and a few small boxes that read, "DO NOT OPEN WITHOUT PERMISSION!" There was a black desk in the corner with a chair pushed into it and a laptop, pencils, papers, notepads, and scissors on the desk. Above the desk was a calendar-dates marked with appointments and a blue sharpie hooked on the side. (Long description (-_-0), but this is Akashi we're talking about)

"We'll have two people in the extra bedrooms," Tetsuya explained. "However, we'll need to clean out the first bedroom and put the boxes in the attic." With that being said, he pulled down a small string from the ceiling (using a chair) and a ladder came down.

"Alright.

~~~Page Break~~~

I sighed in exhaustion as I sat down-elegantly if I may add-on the couch. It took three hours just to clean out the room. Three. Hours. Cleaning the room until it was 'sparkling clean' like Tetsuya said took an extra hour. I looked over to see the other five collapse in exhaustion while Kuroko calmly walked in to the kitchen.

I rose up from the couch and watched Tetsuya cook from the dining table situated just beside the kitchen. "Tetsuya, what are you making?"

"Just some curry and rice," Tetsuya responded.

"Eh, no sweets?" Atsushi complained.

"If you want sweets, you make them," Tetsuya blankly responded. "I'm not a sweets person anyway-except for anything vanilla flavored."

"Ne, Kurokocchi!" Ryouta called out from the table besides Daiki. "When do we have our first duel?"

Tetsuya glanced up from the pot. "Kuromi-sensei plans them out to be the Monday of the third week of each month."

"But, that's in three days!" Taiga sputtered.

"Exactly," I stated. "We must practice and get used to working as a team together."

Tetsuya's POV

I watched as Akashi-kun began explaining a training regime I've never heard of before. "Akashi-kun, when did you come up with this?"

"Just now," Akashi-kun answered.

I felt the sudden need to face palm, but shook my head of the thought. "Midorima-kun, I hope you don't mind if I ask, but what is that in your hands?" I pointed to the raccoon statue with the farmer's hat and polo shirt.

"The goddess Oha Asa said that Cancer's lucky item today is a tanuki farmer stature," Midorima explained.

"Hm," I hummed. "Kagami-kun, you seem in the midst of a puzzle."

"Huh? Oh, no. Just wondering why you are different from others," Kagami replied.

"My parents and Obaa-chan."

Kise-kun blinked as he tilted his head. "Now that you mention it, where are your parents Kurokocchi?"

"They're not summoners like I am. They worked with business. Otou-san is in America and Okaa-san in is France right now. Obaa-chan usually is the ones who stays here with me, but she died a couple months back," I explained. It still kind of hurt to mention Obaa-chan...she was the one who raised me while my parents only sent petty gifts from their work place.

"Gomen," Kise-kun apologized as he looked away in shame?

"It's fine. Otou-san and Okaa-san have never really been here for me," I shrugged.

"Now, let's get back to our original topic. Your training begins after we eat," Akashi-kun announced.

My contracts groaned in agony while I laughed a bit at their misery.  
**Realm: Each major creature such as angels or demons have their own realms. In cases of which kinds of beings have similar traits, they live in one realm together.  
****Satan: The King of the Demon Realm  
Tiger Element War: A war which occurred in the Element Cat Dimension. Each element fought with one another to determine who was the strongest and got the most land. It was also a battle against the discrimination of cat elements against another.  
Seven Lucky Gods: The highest rank in the Legend Realm which is a realm with creatures of legends such as gods and celestial beings.  
Judgment: When a soul goes through judgment, the soul is determined whether to go to hell or heaven. In this case, the soul is one of the beings, whether human or angel. Its crimes are sorted through and determined which being it shall be reborn as. One can be an angel in one life and then a Cat Element in the next.  
Duel: These fights determines your ranking in the school. Duels must be done at least once a month and cover about 50% of your ranking. 25% of your ranking is decided on your test, 10% on class work, and 5% on the contracts strength growth. **

**Questions:**

**UraHime Hikaru: Is this fic haremxKuro? ****Yes, this fanfic is a Kuroko Harem. It'll be between Kuroko and his contracts.**


	3. I'm Sorry - Hiatus

**I'll be going into hiatus for a while. I'm sorry to all my readers and followers, but...I'm just a mess right now. I don't want to ruin my stories because I'm messed up and depressed right now. I'll try feeling better - to move on and continue to write. For now, I just need a break. I'm sorry for not updating sooner and that this comes in and I have to stop for a while. Thank you all for the support and I hope you will still be there for me when I am back. **

**I also hope you don't mind that I get this off my chest: **

It's...a shuddering feeling

I'm shivering, yet I don't feel cold

I'm scared because I didn't react humanely

I should be sad

I should be wailing

I should be cursing the world for being unfair

I should be going insane with rage and desperation

I should be yelling that I want him back

I should be on my knees wallowing in despair

I should be….but I'm not

I just feel empty

Is something wrong with me

I can't comprehend what's happening

I can't tell where I am

I am trying to cope

I am trying, but

I feel like I'm ignoring everything

I can't focus on anything

I need to let go, but

I can't.

I remember that I've got it better

I am empty

I am not my aunt who is shocked and unable to go inside the place he lied

I am empty

I am not my aunt who saw the bullet and watched him fall

I am empty

I am not my aunt who knows her newborn child won't ever meet her grandfather

I am empty

I am not my aunt who is left to cover her children's eyes from the dark truth

I am empty

I am not my father who is silent as he grieves

I am empty

I am not my little sister who wails in another's lap with heartache

I am empty

I am not my little brother who exhibits his hurt through games

I am empty

I am not my little brother who claims fantasy without death

I am empty

I am not my mother who gathers herself around others and forgets

I am empty

I'm just empty...and crying for them

I feel my eyes are full of tears, but my heart is dry

I don't remember when the emptiness has been this bad

I didn't know this is how I would cope

I'm empty..but I miss him

I miss his smile

I miss his humming

I miss his smoky smell and warm embrace

I miss his laugh

I miss his weird habits

I miss him, but

I am empty of tears and of mind

...

How do I fix this?


	4. Chapter 4: AN! Sorry!

I have a project I'm working on and I need some of your responses in order to do it! Please leave a comment or anything for your answers! Thank you to all who do and I'll be sure to try to update soon!

Question:

What would you do if you had one more day? You are yourself. You have the same life, wealth, and limits as you do today. How would you spend your last day?


End file.
